The Good Weasley
by RaevynMoon
Summary: One Shot about How Percy became Percy in a chat right before Harry gets married. Plus a few changes to the books. Nothing Drastic, just I have Gred and Forge alive and well.


The Good Weasley - One Shot

By RaevynMoon

All of those years, we wondered why Percival Weasley was such a do-gooder, such a stickler for the rules and regulations of Hogwarts and the Ministry. It wasn't until I talked to Percy the day before I married his sister that I understood….

Percy and I were off in a corner while Fred, George and Ron were well on their way to needing hangover potions the next morning. I sighed, knowing that I didn't want to have an excuse to be sick the next morning as I was already feeling like Hippogriffs were fighting in my stomach. People say butterflies but I was 19, she was 18 and she'd just told me that she was pregnant.

It wasn't like Teddy wasn't thrilled that he was going to be a big god-brother to my first child. My son.

Yeah, it'd taken thirty seconds before Mrs. Weasley started planning our wedding once we'd broken the news. I spent three hours beforehand going shop to shop trying to find a small ruby engagement ring. She wanted my birthstone as her engagement ring and not something flashy, not that I couldn't afford it. Thanks to me, England had won her first Quidditch World Cup in … years. I'd thought about going the Auror route and Kings promised that I would always have a position but I wanted to have some fun while I was young enough to have it.

Ron was already in his third and final year of Auror training and Hermione was well at work in the Magical Liason office, fighting for the rights of those who didn't have a voice. A free elf.

Anyway, Ginny and I did what any other teenage couple would have done. We just put the cart before the horse in Mrs. And Mr. Weasley's opinions. Then we had to get the horse to catch up. I'd never been so scared as I'd been that night. Little Torie was barely crawling and two year old Teddy was excited to see me and didn't understand why I looked like I was going to my death.

Then they found out why and saw how pale I was when Mr. Weasley stepped towards me. Bill pulled out his wand and the next thing I knew I was being helped up from the floor.

Ginny started yelling at her older brother with one arm around me and one hand on her stomach.

I was confused at first before I realized that I did something that I'd never done without a Dementor being around. I'd passed out.

Flash forward a month and here we were – the night before I was to be married.

Percy sat down across from me, the man looked better than I thought he would with his brothers trying to shove alcohol down the throats of the unmarried Weasleys. Charlie and Bill had already started nursing their one bottle of ale a few hours earlier, I think they wanted to stick around to make sure that we wouldn't be unable to go home.

"You know, with everyone telling stories about you, I'm surprised none of those include your Dad." The twenty four year old said softly.

I bowed my head, "No one is left. Remus and Sirius are dead and … I don't feel up to using the Stone tonight. Maybe for tomorrow. I want to know that they are with me."

Percy nodded grimly, "Maybe I can tell you… It was back in 1980, right before they went in hiding. You were barely a newborn but Sirius had you in his arms and threatened anyone who would even try to wake you up."

I looked at him, I'd never heard this one.

"Your Dad was talking to mine and I was sitting in the corner playing with some blocks when he came up to me and held out a block that I had behind me. Fred and George were in their terrible twos and were driving Mum sparse and your Mum was even trying to help… Those two didn't stand a chance against two Red Headed mothers."

Bill and Charlie nodded as they came over to the table.

"I remember that meeting. First time I ever met Prongs." Bill said softly. "I was ten and Charlie was seven. First time we ever met, Mum told me to call him "Mr. Potter" and he looked around with a grin on his face and said he didn't see his Dad anywhere. Told me to call him Prongs and then asked if I could keep a secret. I'd nodded and he pointed at you in Sirius's arms and said that you were Prongs Junior and not to tell my Mum that."

I smiled, I'd never known that bit.

"Your Mum called you "Bambi"." Percy added in. "I never did understand why."

I blushed, I got the reference.

"Anyway, he handed me the block and said "You must be the good one". I'd shrugged but he was adamant. He said that it took something special to be the good one. That I was special. First time anyone ever told me that. First real memory I have of anything either." Percy admitted. "He also told me that I looked like a Percy and not a Percival."

Bill looked at his brother in amazement, "You mean that James Potter was the reason why you'd insisted on being called Percy for the next … rest of your life?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, and when I got to Hogwarts I wanted to be just like him. To be the good one. I was pants on a broom so being a Chaser was out but I found out that he'd been Head Boy and that one of his best friends had been Prefect…"

"Remus." I added in.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard. But I just wanted to prove to a dead man that I could still be the Good one. The Good Weasley." Percy said as he took a sip of his ale that he'd brought with him.

The next day I married the love of my life. Our son was born on December 31st and then two years later our twin children were born – Lily Luna and Albus Severus. They looked like me but James was born with my hair and his mother's eyes. A Potter Curse. We thought we were done with children but when we were 24 and 23 we were struck again. Twins, Remus and Romulus, identical down to the freckle above their eyebrow. Out of control brown hair and hazel eyes – my father's eyes.

Percy eventually married – at the age of 32, when I was 27, and named his first son for the man who'd shaped his life. James Arthur Weasley.

He still remained, the Good Weasley.

(Especially when he became Minister ten years down the road.)

End

AN: If anyone was wondering… I wrote this in 15 minutes of exceptionally rare spare time. I'm doing my internship this summer and just happen to have a few minutes off. I've realized that Criminal Law sucks but Divorce Court is ten times worse.

I start Fall Semester on August 29th – my birthday actually. So, if you lot can be patient I'll probably have updates for everything in September.

Until then, Cheers!


End file.
